Welcome to Camp Nightmare
by jonesy100000000
Summary: COMPLETE! A friendly camping trip went awry 30 years ago & messed up Ryan's life. Now, after years of torment, Ryan decides to 'exorcise' his past by going camping again. But will it work? Ryan centric. Please pyrighT 2007
1. Exorcism

**This is my new story entitled 'Welcome to Camp Nightmare'. It was enspired by 'The Woman in Black' I actually wrote this a few years ago for english when I was 14 & it originally envolved the band members of Bon Jovi. However, I decided to upload this story as I didn't think that it was that bad, so I adapted it for the purposes of high school musical (when I wrote HSM didn't even exist!) Please tell me what you think of it.**

**Disclaimer: **I clearly do not own High School Musical or Disney becuase if I did there would be far more Ryan (& therefore Lucas) in it than there is. However, Mary, Rebecca, & Sammy are owned by me.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As we finished putting the last tent up, I breathed a sigh of relief. The hard part was over, now I could look forward to a fun weekend in Cornwall.

I had taken this weekend off as a surprise for my wife, Mary and our two children, Rebecca and Sammy, as well as to give me a break from all the insurance claims back in London.

'Dinner's ready,' called Mary.

I walked over the bouncy, fresh green grass to where Mary had made dinner. It was my favourite, spaghetti bolognaise. I took a plate and sat down.

As we ate, we watched the sun set across the hilly countryside tingeing everything with a rosy glow, including a scatter of sheep on the nearest rise.

After dinner I took a short walk with Sammy across the field while Rebecca and Mary cleared up.

'It's beautiful, isn't it?' commented Sammy.

'Yes, I suppose it is, a lot nicer than London.'

'I know why don't we have a campfire tonight? We could roast marshmallows and everything.'

'I don't know. We could collect the wood and see what your mother says.'

We collected the wood and put it in a pile. When Mary and Rebecca joined us we lit it and watched the flames dance around, lapping up the cool breeze that was gently coming through the trees.

'Let's tell ghost stories. It is what Kerry does when she goes camping,' said Rebecca.

'Yeah!' exclaimed Sammy.

'Ok, you can start then Rebecca,' I said.

I don't know why I agreed. I know I came on this camping trip to try and start afresh. Stop living my scarred life and try some of the things that I had missed since the incident. To get a peaceful night's slept.

I let their words wash over me as I tried to think of beautiful sunny beaches but it wasn't working. All I could see was a pair of eyes. Her eyes!

'Dad, it's your turn now,' said Sammy, as I snapped out of my daze.

'I think I'll sit out of this one for now. Anyway, you should be in bed.'

'But dad, you could tell us a quick one please!' said Rebecca.

'Go to bed. Now!' I shouted.

'Come on children, do as your father says,' coaxed Mary gently.

I sat there while Mary went with the kids to help them get ready. I stared at the flames that had once been proud dancers, now dwindled as they slowly died out. It was only when the last flame went out, that I went into our tent and got into bed. I wouldn't sleep, I was certain of that. No-one would if they'd seen and known what I had seen and known.

I felt Mary climb into the sleeping bag next to me and I pretended that I was already asleep. After a few minutes her breathing rose and fell softly and I was left alone.

I had been silly to think I could 'exorcise' my past by coming on this camping trip. I was paranoid and feeling worse than I had before, even shortly after the event.

I suddenly realised what might help me. I didn't want to face my memories, having avoided them for many years, but I needed help, to visit a psychiatrist. If I could write down what happened, I could show them and start to face up to what has happened to me. I could start tomorrow.

With my new resolution, I had a quieter mind and found it easier to fall into a light, fitful sleep.

* * *

**A/N I know that wasn't an amazing 1st chapter but I think that it does get better. Please R&R.**

**jonesy100000000**


	2. Journeys & Games

**A/N: Here is the 2nd chapter of Welcome to Camp Nightmare. I don't think that I mentioned this before but it's set in England.**

**Disclaimer:** I clearly don't own High School Musical however I do own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I remember this day as clearly as if it were only yesterday. I had just finished packing my bags before I headed off to a week of camping in Cornwall, with a group of mates. I was excited as I had never been camping before, never mind away from home without adults around to boss us around.

This may sound very childish, especially since I was 23, but I had just finished university and had come out with top marks. In October I was to start my job as a lawyer and I was looking forward to it. It had been my life long ambition to become a judge of the crown court.

'Beep! Beep!' a car honked.

'Coming!' I shouted as I picked up my bags, walked out of the door of my flat and clambered into Sharpay's car, where Troy and Gabbi already were.

'Ready, everyone?' said Sharpay.

'Yeah!'

'Then let's hit it!' said Sharpay as she put her foot down on the accelerator.

About an hour later, we left the London city and headed into the green countryside.

'The people who live here must be so lucky, they have beautiful landscapes,' said Troy.

'Yes,' we agreed.

We fell silent as we zoomed past hundreds of fields, and hills that made up a very beautiful landscape and skyline. It wasn't anything like London.

'Only 68 miles from Exeter to Bodmin,' I said pointing at a road sign.

'Not very far then, is it?' said Gabbi.

'Nope. Not at all,' laughed Sharpay.

Once again we lapsed back into silence. All that could be heard was the roaring of the car and whatever music Sharpay had decided to put on, I think – but could be wrong – it was David Bowie.

'Only four more miles to Perranporth and the camping site,' said Gabbi.

'Good. I could do with a rest,' said Sharpay.

As we drove the last few miles to the campsite the surroundings changed to small towns and villages until we got to the camping site.

'We're here,' said Sharpay.

We climbed out of the car and looked around us. The ground was a medium sized field, surrounded by a dark wood. On the site, tucked away in a corner was a shack. This was, according to Gabbi, where the showers and toilets were, but it looked liked a tumbled down gardening shed. A bit like the one at home when mine and Sharpay's parents had lived in Dorset.

'Shall we set up the tents and equipment first and then take a look around?' I ventured.

'Ok, you and Troy take that tent while Gabbi and I will take this tent,' answered Sharpay.

As we set up the tents, we talked about what to do that week. Much of it, we decided, was going to be exploring the local towns, especially the pubs. Little did we know that the next few events would change our lives forever.

After dinner, which was soup (we weren't good cooks) we decided to have a campfire with the wood left over from the cooking fire.

As we sat around the fire, we joked and told ghost stories, each more frightening than the last. They weren't the sort of stories to prevent you from sleeping though.

'I dare Ryan to go into those woods alone for ten minutes,' said Gabbi.

'What?' I questioned.

'Yes. Then afterwards we'll all take a turn.'

'Ok,' I said, getting up and wandering over to the edge of the woods. 'See you in ten minutes,' I called as I disappeared into the woods.

I wasn't nervous. What was there to be scared of here? Ten minutes here was nothing. Hardly what I would call a dare.

I was wandering around; hoping I wouldn't get lost when I came across a small girl standing by a tree, with her back to me looking at an empty clearing.

'Hello,' I said, cautiously.

There was no reply.

'Are you alright? You're not lost are you?'

This time she turned to face me for a few seconds before turning back. Despite it being dark, I noticed that it looked like she had been crying.

'Look if…'

'I'm playing hide and seek. Do not tell the blond haired and brown eyed one where I am.'

It was odd. She gave an accurate description of Sharpay, but I ignored it, assuming that she meant someone else. Sharpay didn't know her anyway. How could she? We hadn't been here very long and she hadn't left the field.

'Well, if you need any help…'

'I know where you are. I saw you arrive. Now leave me alone,' she said, turning back to face me.

This time I saw her eyes more clearly. They were a darkish brown colour. She gave me a deep, piercing look, that seemed odd for a girl of about 7, but I left it; anxious to return to the campsite, as my ten minutes in the wood should have ended about five minutes ago and I didn't want them to worry.

'Where have you been?' asked Troy as I walked over to the campfire. 'You left forty minutes ago.'

'I'm sorry. It's hard to tell the time when you're in there.'

'We caked out for you. In case you were lost,' said Gabbi.

'I didn't hear you. I'm sorry.'

'We'll just have to continue tomorrow evening as there's no time now,' said Troy.

I suddenly noticed that Sharpay had been extremely quiet and then realised that he wasn't there.

'Where's Sharpay?' I asked.

'Sharpay went to find you. Twenty-five minutes ago,' said Gabbi, shortly.

'Look guys, I said I was sorry.'

'Look, there she is,' said Troy.

'Sorry I took some time. I wasn't sure where Ryan had gone; but a little girl told me that you'd headed here,' said Sharpay.

'I saw her while I was in the wood.'

'Hmmm. I think we should go to sleep now. We don't want to be too tired just yet, do we?'

'No,' said Troy.

We walked over to the tents to get ready for bed in the dim light cast by the small lamp attached to the shower shack. As we climbed into our sleeping bags, I remembered the little girl and hoped she was alright, but I was too tired to dwell on the subject.

* * *

**A/N:** **How was that chapter? Please R+R.**


	3. The Next Morning

**A/N: Well, here it is chapter 3. To be honest, I'm a little disappointed with the lack of reviews. They can be bad or good, constructive criticism is always appreciated. **

**Disclaimer:** I clearly don't own HSM however I do own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready for a new day in Cornwall. I could barely remember the events of the night before but nothing could get rid of the little girl in the woods.

I poked my head out of the tent and peered across to the other tents. It looked like no-one was up yet. With the little girl still in my mind I got dressed and set off to the woods, leaving a note to the others about where I was going.

I tried to head to where the clearing was, but when I got there, the girl was not there. I was glad about this and hoped that she had found somewhere safe, preferably home!

In the clearing was a small tumble down brick building. It looked like it had been used as a storage room. Inside it was cool and could easily have been used to store food - even in extreme heat. On some of the shelves that lined the inner walls, were an old kerosene lamp, a box of matches and a rusty tin of oil. They didn't look like they had been used in a long time and were extraordinarily dusty. In the corner was a shovel and a coil of rope, they, unlike the oil and lamp looked a bit newer.

I went outside and walked round to the back of the building. I stood there fixed to ground with shock for there was a small collection of graves. When I had overcome the shock, I inspected the graves but I could barely read them. Years of bad weather had worn away any inscription on them - but I concluded that it was a family burial ground. From the dates it looked like they had all died in the same year.

One, however, struck me as odd; it was a lot newer than the other three. The inscription was much easier to read.

J n B os

W h te if o he n

1 2 - 90

R. .P.

I stood there; trying to decipher it but eventually gave up, knowing that Sharpay and the others would be wondering what had happened to me.

'Ryan! Where are you?'

'Coming,' I replied.

I headed off toward the campsite still trying to puzzle out the inscriptions on the gravestones.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, as it lets me know how I'm doing.**


	4. Drinking & Silence

**A/N: Well here it is, chapter 4 is up. I'm still disappointed by the lack of reviews that this story has had. I don't mind good or bad.**

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like I own High School Musical? However I do own Helen.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

'Well. Here we are,' I laughed.

We had just walked from the campsite into the small town of Perranporth. Not knowing what we would come home like, we had left Sharpay's car behind.

'What should we check out first?' asked Gabbi.

'How about the beach? I hear the Watering Hole is a great place to go,' said Troy.

'Great! Let's go,' said Gabbi.

We walked up Ponsmere Road and down a little alleyway onto the green before heading down to the beach.

As we did so, I felt that I was being watched by something or someone but when I turned around no-one was there, but I still felt that I was being watched closely.

We spent several hours outside the Watering Hole basking in the hot sun. Occasionally one of us would go inside to get more drinks and to check the footie score.

At around one o'clock, Troy and I decided to go round the town, but I ended up leaving him talking to some more girls.

As I wandered around on my own, I came across a library that was open. My mind sped back to the previous night when I had met the small girl in the mysterious woods. I hadn't visited many libraries – only when I had no option, as I found the internet a much better place to find out information – and so my perception of them was very limited. I just assumed that the people that worked there knew everything about everything.

'Excuse me,' I said, walking up to the desk, 'I was…'

'Ssshhh,' she hissed at me while pointing at a sign that read:

PLEASE BE SILENT!

'Sorry,' I whispered, 'I was wondering, in the local woods by the camping site, there is a small clearing with a small brick hut with a few gravestones behind it. Could you tell me anything about it?'

She stared at me for a long time and I noticed that her eyes were transfixed in horror. After a while, she resumed her normal composure.

'No, I do not know what gravestones you are talking about.'

'And what about the hut?' I asked again.

'It was an old woodcutter's storage room. There's nothing more to it,' she said in an extraordinarily curt voice.

'But surely you must know about the gravestones. People will have died, surely?'

'I do not know what you mean. I have never seen them.'

Something in the tone of her voice, hinted that she didn't want me to press the matter any further. I found this confusing. Why should a 30 something year old woman not know about a few gravestones that were obviously older than her but know about the woodcutter's hut in the same place.

However, I left the matter. She probably had moved into the area and was unfamiliar with all the local history.

'Oh. By the way I'm Ryan. How do you do?'

'Oh. I'm Helen. Fine thanks. Are you here for long?'

'Only a week. I'm staying up on the campsite near the woods.'

Once again, I saw the fleeting look return to her face, though this time it lasted only a few seconds before returning to its normal composure.

'Umm… that was an interesting place to choose. Why?'

'Oh, I didn't choose it. Gabbi did. I'm staying with some mates you see.'

'Right,' she said, 'So were you looking for something in particular or had you just come to browse?'

She seemed anxious to get off the subject of the campsite. Probably because it was such a lonesome place.

'Browse,' I replied.

'Ryan! There you are. I was looking for you everywhere. I had to ask people if they'd seen you. Luckily, someone said they saw someone of your description walk in here,' shouted Troy.

'Ssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh!' hissed Helen as she once again pointed at the 'please be silent' poster on the wall.

'Sorry!' whispered Troy.

'I'd better go. I'll see you around,' I whispered to Helen.

'Yes. See you.'

As we walked out Troy whispered to me, 'What were you doing talking to that woman? She looked ancient! And what were you doing in there? It's a library for God's sake! You hate them!'

'I know I hate them and I still do.'

'And the woman?!'

'She works there. I just wondered if she knew anything about the campsite we're staying at.'

'And it took you how long?'

'Not very but then she asked me about why else I was there.'

'And you replied what?'

'I said that I'd come to browse, but then you came in and dragged me out.'

'You wanted to be there?'

'Not really, but I wouldn't have minded having a look.'

'But you hate the place!'

'Yeah, well.'

'Yeah well, you can have a look another time. Come on, the others will be wondering where we are.'

As we walked back to the Watering Hole, I felt, again, like someone was watching us. I turned around and saw the small girl standing behind us. I stopped and cautiously walked up to her.

'Er... hello. Do you remember me?'

She looked straight past me as if she hadn't seen or heard me; I just assumed that she hadn't recognised me; it had been dark and I had barely noticed her in the light.

'Excuse me. Do you not remember? Last night in the woods?'

'Possibly. Who is he?' she questioned pointing at Troy.

'Oh him. That's Troy. He's a good friend of mine.'

'Right.'

She darted off down a side alley and when I looked down she had completely disappeared. I ventured further down and stopped. I had come to a dead end. There had been no side-alley's and the surrounding walls were high. A small girl could not have scaled them. I would have struggled too.

A clatter behind me made me spin round quickly. A small dog ran out from behind some garbage cans as they fell over. I wasn't aware of anything else in the alleyway but the dog was definitely scared of something.

'Ryan where have you got to now?' shouted Troy

'I'm here.' I called back.

'Ryan, one minute were walking down the street and when I turn round you've gone off somewhere. What is up with you these days? You've completely changed! The fresh air's affecting you badly.'

'Look. I'm sorry. I just saw someone I knew.'

'Who? And how does that explain why you're down here?'

'It doesn't matter.'

'Just don't do it again.'

When I was looking for you, I went back to the Watering Hole again and Sharpay said she'd meet us by the town pub.'

I could do with a drink. I hadn't had one for a while and my mind had been overworked enough with the library and girl. Too overworked for a relaxing holiday.

'OK, let's go.'

* * *

**A/N: **Don't forget to review please. 


	5. Joking?

**A/N: This is a short chapter. Happy Birthday Lucas Grabeel. Please review this story, it would mean a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer:** Clearly, I do not own Disney or High School Musical otherwise this would be a script in the movie.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It must have been about half eleven and we were walking back from the pub having been turfed out at eleven. On the way I once again felt like I was being watched. I turned round but saw nothing. I turned back, but a bit further on I looked around me again.

'Ryan, are you ok, you're acting pretty weirdly?' questioned Sharpay.

'Yeah what's up? First you keep disappearing and now you're going all edgy.' commented Gabbi.

'I'm fine, honestly,' I said looking all around me. 'Hey! Look, did you see those eyes looking at us?'

I pointed at the woods behind us. In the bushes was a pair of gleaming eyes, but by the time the others had turned around they'd gone.

'Ryan, stop joking,' said Troy.

I heard a rustling in the woods on my right and spun round to see a dark shape run across the road.

'Did you see that?' I asked.

'What?' asked Gabbi.

'That person who just ran across the road.'

'There wasn't anyone. If anything a fox,' sighed Gabbi.

'It doesn't matter. You're probably just seeing things,' said Troy.

'Yep. Someone's had too much to drink tonight.' laughed Sharpay. 'Come on let's get back to the tents. It's getting chilly.'

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


	6. Nightmares

**A/N: Sorry that this is a really short chapter but I'll update really soon to compensate.**

**Thanks to Kiss.Me.In.The.Rain.x3 who reviewed this story. Reviews do mean a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or its respective characters.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Fire rose up, I could feel the head radiating off it. It was then I saw it. The fire had surrounded a small wooden hut. As it slowly engulfed the hut, I could hear blood curdling screams calling to God. I noticed that the burning hut was in the middle of a wood – several trees had already caught alight. I heard a rustling in the woods beyond the hut and saw a mysterious figure disappear into the woods. About a minute later I saw a small figure emerge from the burning building and stumble to the edge of the woods. I impulsively had to do something. I ran over to where the figure had gone but found no-one.

I woke up in a cold sweat. Thank God it was just a dream and no-one had really been hurt or injured in the terrible fire that was going to haunt me for a long time after.

As I lay there, I realised that I had recognised the wood, but I could not for the life of me think where from. I came to the conclusion that I probably dreamt of a place I had previously been, highly likely, from when I was younger.

* * *

**A/N: I told you that it was a short chapter. Please don't forget to review.**


	7. A Mysterious Girl

**A/N: I know I said that I would updat quickly but I've had some computer problems & so I had to back up all of my files & restore the computer back to factory settings so I haven't been able to access my files for a couple of days. But here it is now. Please read & review.**

**Thanks also to Kitty-Witty-Kate who has also reviewed this story. They really make my day.**

**Disclaimer:** I might wish that I own the rights to Disney, but I don't however the policeman & bartender do belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

That morning after breakfast, which was extremely late, due to the consequences of the previous night's entertainment, we discussed what to do that day.

'We should go to the Watering Hole,' suggested Gabbi.

'Why?' said Troy, who had a tremendous headache, or so he said.

'The best cure for a hangover is to get drunk again. That's' what my dad always used to say.' said Gabbi.

'Yeah! And look where that got him,' said Troy.

'Shut up,' said Gabbi.

'Look guys. Don't start having an argument... We'll go the Watering Hole, have a drink or two and decide what to do from there,' I said diplomatically.

'OK.' said Troy.

'Great! But I'm not driving there and neither are any of you. Before you even think about it, none of you are licensed and I do not want my car smashed to pieces either.' said Sharpay.

As we sat in a smoke filled room, I offered to get drinks as it was my turn. As I came back with everyone's drinks I noticed that Helen was at another table on her own. I left their drinks with them, took mine and went over to her.

'Hey!' I said, putting my drink down and sitting down next to her

'Hi. What brings you here?' she asked.

'I'm here with my mates.' I replied pointing to where they were sitting.

'Ok. Cool. I'm here on my own. I normally have a quick drink before I go to work.'

'Is it really that bad?'

'Worse than you'd ever believe.'

'Why? I would've thought that being a librarian would be simple.'

'So do most people, but it's not.'

'Why?'

So what are you doing later?' she asked. She seemed anxious to get off the subject.

'Dunno.'

'Well you know where I am. Now go back to your friends. You don't want to be with an old woman.'

'You can't be that old. But your right, I probably should get back to them. See Ya!'

'Bye.'

I made my way back across the bar to where they were now sat.

'Hey Ryan, Troy and I are gonna go for a walk along the cliff. Want to come?' asked Sharpay.

'Yeah. But why not Gabbi?' I said.

'I'm gonna stay here. I've had enough exercise for one day; besides I've still got to finish my drink... meet me back here. OK.'

We left her to it and followed the path, just behind the Watering Hole, up to the top of the cliff. We walked along, taking in the breathtaking view.

'There's a lovely view today.' said Troy.

'Hmmm,' agreed Sharpay looking towards the beach.

'Not the guys you idiot! Troy meant the sea and countryside didn't you?' I said elbowing Sharpay.

'Yeah I did mean that, but I have to agree with Sharpay, for me the girls on the beach still make a great view.' said Troy.

'True.' I said, looking down at the beach. 'Hey! Shouldn't we be getting back...? We've been ages.'

'Yes. Gabbi will wonder where we've got to.' said Troy.

We headed back along the cliff path toward the Watering Hole. As we did so, we saw the girl I had seen previously in the woods and town standing dangerously close to the edge.

'Hey! You up there; careful!' called out Troy as we all ran up to her.

Troy reached her first and made to grab her and pull her back to safety but he just fell forward. We watched in horror as he fell 50ft. to hit the rocky ground below. I looked around me but the girl was now nowhere in sight.

Sharpay and I ran down the cliff path to the beach and made our way to where Troy had fallen. Already a crowd had formed and we pushed our way to the middle. The sight was shocking. Troy's body was at several odd angles, in places bones were sticking out. He'd also been pierced by a rock, not to mention the numerous scratches all over his body. He was a bloody mess and his hair was matted with his own blood. There was no doubt about it, Troy was dead.

'The ambulance and police have been called' said a passer-by, but I wasn't really paying any attention.

I was overcome with grief and while we were waiting for the emergency services, I was not aware of anything.

Suddenly, I woke up to the fact that the crowd was parting to make room for the emergency services.

'Excuse me. Could you two come with me, please?' said a policeman to Sharpay and me.

'Certainly,' I said.

We followed him to the outside of the crowd. Once out of there, the full realisation of what had just happened hit me and I broke down, which in turn made Sharpay start.

'We have reason to believe that Troy Bolton was murdered. You are being put under arrest as suspects,' the policeman said.

Sharpay and I stood there in disbelief as we were handcuffed. As we were about to be led away, another policeman came up.

'Sir. There's another one dead, in the Watering Hole. A girl about 5'5" tall, slight build, with dark brown hair. They're just bringing the body out now.'

We turned around to face the Watering Hole and saw the paramedics carry out a covered body on a stretcher. The barman also followed it, coming up to where we were.

'You were the barman, right?' asked the Policeman.

'Yes that's right, sir. Hang on a minute; those two were with her shortly before she died.'

'Are you sure?' asked the Policeman.

'Sure as eggs is eggs. Though there was another guy with them.'

'Ok. We'd like you to come with us to the station to give some evidence if that's Ok. Now, you two, please come with me.'

We followed him to where the body was.

'Please could you tell us if you knew this girl?' he said as he lifted the cover.

The sight was unbelievable. It was Gabbi lying there. She looked terrible.

'Yes, we knew her.' I said.

'Yes that's Gabbi.' said Sharpay.

'Please could you give his full name?' asked the Policeman.

'His name was Gabriella Montez,' I replied, breaking down into further tears, which once again set Sharpay off.

'How did she die?' asked Sharpay.

'We do not know at the moment but we will do a Post Mortem on the body and examine the evidence. Right now, you're to come with us.'

We were led away by two different policemen. As we crossed the beach, people moved out of our way. They definitely thought that we had killed both Troy and Gabbi.

* * *

**A/N: Is this story good, bad or indifferent? Please let me know.**

**Thanks Jonesy**


	8. Questioned

**A/N: Please review this story, just a quick note so that I can see how I'm doing is much appreciaated and I'm also a little disappointed with the ammount of views this story is nnow getting but I'm going to upload this chapter anyway. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own High School Musical but I do own the police people and the girl.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

'Now please tell me, how did Troy Bolton die?'

I was sitting in a small room at the local police station being questioned. A light was shining into my face and I wished that they hadn't taken my sunglasses away.

'I already told you earlier, he slipped when he tried to pull a girl to safety.'

'Then how come no witnesses saw this girl atop the cliff but saw you and your sister, Sharpay?'

'I do not know, but she was definitely there.'

He breathed a heavy sigh, the sort that a bored man might give when he has a hangover but has to go to work, and said,

'Right. He won't tell us anything else. Take him back to the cell.'

I was led back to the cell which was grotty. Sharpay was there too. I was glad I was not alone in this sticky situation.

'The girl was there, wasn't she?' I asked.

'Yes.'

'Then how come no-one saw her!'

'I'm not sure, but Troy must've seen her to have tried to have rescued her.'

True, but didn't you think it odd that after Troy fell she'd disappeared,' I questioned.

'I suppose so though I will admit that I didn't look for her. I was more concerned with Troy,' said Sharpay.

'How do you think Gabbi died?'

'I haven't a clue. But we'll find out the results of the Post Mortem tomorrow,' said Sharpay.

'That quickly!' I said.

'Apparently not many people get murdered down here, so there was room.'

'Wow!'

We sat in silence for a while watching the light turn to shades of red and orange – eventually turning to a deep blue.

We must have fallen asleep, though I must confess that the night becomes harder to remember, because we were woken by a guard who brought us breakfast.

'After we'd finished we followed the guard down endless rows of corridors until we came to a door.

'In there.' the guard said.

We went in. Inside the room were two policemen. We were told to sit while they read the results of Gabbi's post mortem and the surrounding evidence.

'It says that Gabriella Montez died from taking an ecstasy tablet. High levels of the drug were found in his blood. We believe, with supporting evidence, that his drink was spiked. The evidence suggests that it was you, Ryan Evans, who did it. As only you and Gabriella Montez's fingerprints were on the glass.'

'What! I never, would never Sharpay, you know I'd never,' I stuttered.

I couldn't believe it, convicted of two murders! And both were two of my best mates.

'No sir, he's right. There's no way Ryan would ever attempt to even think about killing Gabbi or Troy for that matter,' piped up Sharpay.

'Are you suggesting that Gabriella killed himself? If so can you tell me what her motives would have been?'

'She wouldn't take her own life. She enjoyed her life,' I said.

'The barman said that he'd seen a teenage girl with her shortly before Gabriella Montez collapsed. Do you know who she was?'

'No. We weren't there. Did he say what she looked like?' I asked Sharpay.

'As a matter of fact, yes he did. She looked about 16/17 and was wearing an old-fashioned dress,' he replied.

'No-one she'd met before then,' said Sharpay.

'Wait!' I said, louder than I intended to, 'She was the girl on the cliff that Troy tried to save, she was wearing those clothes too. Yes! Now I remember. I've met her before, in the street two days ago, she asked me who Troy was before disappearing down an alleyway.'

'Yeah, I thought that there was something odd about the way she was dressed. It was warm so wearing a long dress wasn't suitable. But Gabbi had never previously met her. I hadn't.'

'Gabbi hadn't seen her but she'd seen Gabbi. She told me, that night in the wood that she'd seen us arrive,' I said, suddenly remembering our first night here.

'Is that all?' the policeman asked.

'Yes.' We both said.

'Fine you can go back now,' he said.

We sat in the cell for several hours in silence. I don't know about Sharpay, but I was in a state of shock. Just because I got the drinks, doesn't mean that I spiked them. After a while a guard came.

'OK. You're free to go,' he said.'


	9. Family Tree

**A/N: Not much to say about this chapter other than here it is. Oh, and please review.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School Musical, therefore Ryan & Sharpay but I do own any other names & characters.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

As we stepped outside the police station, I took a sharp intake of air. It was cold. Colder than it had been the day before.

'So what shall we do now?' I asked.

'We should probably go back to the tents and see what's happened to them,' said Sharpay.

'OK, let's go. Got your car keys?'

'Yep, but we didn't bring the car did we? We were to hung-over, remember?'

'Your right, we didn't bring it.'

'Walk or Taxi?' asked Sharpay.

'Taxi' I replied.

We hailed a taxi and clambered in. As we were driven to the campsite we sat in silence. When we got there, I paid the driver and we clambered out.

As we looked around us, I noticed that no-one else had arrived at the campsite during the last twenty-four hours. Our tents stood out in the desolate field like a hill rising up above the flat countryside.

'Well nothing's been broken into,' said Sharpay optimistically.

'Sharpay. Look. You know our first night here when I was in the woods for ages?'

'Yeah.'

Well I found something in the woods. I'll show you.'

Sharpay followed me into the woods. Despite having not been there for a while, I could still remember exactly where the small clearing with the woodcutter's hut was.

As we neared the clearing I said, 'That night. I saw that girl standing by this tree. She spoke to me and mentioned you. She also said that she had seen us arrive.'

'So?'

'She gave me an accurate description of you and told me not to tell you about her and where she was?'

'But I found her anyway. When I was looking for you I came across her. It was a complete accident.'

'Our first morning here though, I ventured back into the wood to see if she was still there, but she wasn't. I looked inside that hut though. It was strange. Come and see.'

We went inside the hut and looked around. It had changed drastically since I had last been in there. The lamp, oil and matches had been taken away. On the small table though was a new addition to the room. It was littered with several papers. We took a closer look at them and I noticed that they were quite old documents. However, one caught my eye. It was fairly recent and looked like it had been ripped out of something; perhaps a book. I stared at it, trying to read the faded writing. It looked like a family tree. At the top of the page were the words: 'Evans Family Tree'. I thought it was just a coincidence. As I scanned through the list of names I saw several I recognised. Again, I thought it was a coincidence. But as I got further down the page I saw my father's name printed: 'Robin Evans' and next to it my mother's name: 'Hillary Evans.' I was beginning to become worried now. My eyes continued further down the page until I came across what I was now looking for: 'Ryan Evans' and next to it 'Sharpay Evans'. Strangely, my name had a big ring around it.

'Hey! Sharpay look at this.'

I thrust the paper underneath Sharpay's nose and watched her read down through the list of our ancestors.

'Why Ryan, this is our family tree.'

'I know.'

'But who'd have or want a copy of our family tree- And why's it here?' Sharpay asked.

'I don't know, and I don't like it. Why don't we go to the pub? I'll even take your car as long as we don't get too drunk.'

'OK.'


	10. Confrontations With Helen

**A/N: Here's another update for this story. It's fairly short again but please review it.**

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I do not own High School Musical (which you should have guessed by now). I do own Helen.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

As we entered the pub all heads turned towards us. It was awful. Most of them had probably been at the beach yesterday. I looked around and saw Helen. She waved to me. I turned to look at Sharpay but noticed she'd gone off with someone she'd met previously. I walked over to the bar, got a drink and went and found Helen. Once again, she was alone.

'Hey' I said as I sat down next to her.

'Hey I'm sorry about what happened to you.'

'Thanks.'

'I'm going back to the library now. Want to come? I don't like thinking of you out there by that wood.'

'Ok.'

I told Sharpay where we were going and said she could come by the local library when she was finished here.

When we got to the library, Helen let us in. The sight I saw as I walked through the door shocked me. When I had been here last time the books had been arranged neatly on the shelves now lay scattered on the floor. Some of the pages had been ripped.

'What happened here?' I asked Helen.

'I don't know. She's probably had a funny turn.'

'Who?'

'No-one.'

'Helen is there something you're not telling me?'

'No. There's nothing. Come on upstairs to where I live?'

I followed her upstairs. As we entered her flat, I saw that it too had been trashed.

'Shall I fix us a drink?' asked Helen.

'Sure' I said.

I walked over to the coffee table and looked at what had been scattered across it. There, lay open a book I picked it up and turned it over. The title was 'Tracing Family Trees'. I turned it back and looked at the pages, they were all about gathering information to start. I put it down and looked at the papers on the coffee table. They were all about the local wood. Newspaper cuttings highlighted an incident that had happened there in 1906. I skim read them. It appeared that there had been a fire that had destroyed a woodcutter's house in the small clearing. The family had all died. The police had ended up treating it as an accident, although they'd originally thought it suspicious. I continued looking through the papers and came to some that mentioned my family name. These were handwritten, probably by Helen. A clatter behind me made me turn around. It was Helen coming in with our drinks.

'I thought you didn't know anything about the woods,' I said accusingly, pointing at the numerous papers on the table.

'Ryan, if only you understood.'

'How can I, if you pretend you know nothing?'

'You shouldn't have looked at them. They're private.' said Helen angrily, as she started picking them up and putting them together.

'It's my family.'

'Hey there's one missing. You haven't taken it have you?'

'No. What did it look like?'

'It was a family tree. Yours.'

'I saw that earlier. Sharpay and I went to the clearing and took a look. It was on the table in there.

'She took it'

'Who?'

'Never mind. Oh well! I'm going to bed now. You can sleep on the couch if you want.'


	11. Fire! Fire!

**A/N: This is the chapter that this story has been leading up to but it's not quite finished yet. Please review it, I haven't had any in a while.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical or Ryan (although I wish I did) but I do own Helen.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I couldn't sleep that night. The couch wasn't exactly comfy but it was definitely comfier than the grass. I turned over and looked at the clock: 2.24am. The pub would have closed at least three hours ago and yet there was still no sign of Sharpay. I had told her to come here and yet she had not. 'Typical Sharpay,' I thought bitterly.

I decided to take a walk; the fresh air might help me sleep a bit better. I got up, pulled on my jacket, left a note for Helen in case she woke up and wondered where I was, and walked out the door.

Once outside I noticed how cold it was and pulled my jacket closer around me. I decided to take a walk down 2nd Avenue, which, during the day was a one-way system. I made my way to where Sharpay had parked her car that night. It was still there. I breathed a sigh of relief. She was still here in town. Where I did not know, but at least she was here.

A clatter behind me made me turn. The small girl who I'd been seeing around town was coming toward me. I stared at her face. It looked evil, blood thirsty. Completely different to my first meeting with her.

'Get away! Just leave!' she shouted at me.

'What?' I questioned as she got closer to me.

'Leave this town now.'

'Why?' I said backing off slowly.

'Just go.'

'Have you seen…….' I started.

'Yes. She left about 3 hours ago! Now leave.'

'Where'd she go?'

'Away from here.'

I ran, her presence made me feel uneasy and I obviously wasn't sure where I was running to – anywhere but here.

Without meaning to, I ran into the campsite. I looked behind me, no-one there I was safe at last. I made my way to our tent, unzipped it and went in. I went to the sleeping quarters and entered. I stopped dead. I had hit something. Something limp and cold. I looked up. The sight I next saw has haunted me for the rest of my life. Sharpay was hanging from the top of the tent. She was blue and a rope was around her neck attaching her to the top of the tent.

I stepped back hastily and tripped over the divide between the sleeping and living quarters of the tent. I heard a zipping sound. Someone had just zipped up the tent. I fumbled at the zips but they'd only move together. Whoever it was had padlocked them together both sides of the tent.

I sat there in confusion. Who'd lock me in a tent with a dead body?

'I've waited years for this,' said a voice from the other side of the tent.

'Umm. Who is this?'

'My name is Jenny.'

'Could you unlock the tent please? It's awfully hot in here?'

'No! That would spoil everything?'

Suddenly, I felt everything get hotter. I looked around me. I saw orange/yellow flames lick the bottom of the tent and I could smell oil. Jenny had doused the tent in oil. The flames (no thanks to the oil) were spreading rapidly. I lay down and tried to think of a way out. I didn't want to die; I still had my life to live. I tried the zips again but they were still looked. Fire was all around me. There was no way out.

I seemed to be there for years, but I suddenly heard in the distance, the emergency services. I prayed to God that they were coming for me.

I woke up someone was slapping me.

'What?' I said.

'Ryan. It's OK. You're safe now.'

'Helen?' I questioned.

'Yes. I was worried about you. I woke up, saw that you were gone. When I looked out the window, I saw flames coming from this direction. I phoned the emergency services.'

'Thanks. I thought I was going to die. Jenny locked the tent.'

'I knew she'd be behind this.'

'What.'

'Look. I'll tell you later. I promise. Will he be ok Sir?'

'He should be. Lying down helped him. If you start feeling ill though make sure you get to hospital.' said a paramedic.

'OK.' I said.

'You should come back to my place. Staying here won't do you any good.' said Helen gently.

'It was then, that the full realisation of what had just happened hit me, my twin sister, my other half, was dead. I had nothing left. I started to cry, I couldn't help it. I was alone. I felt Helen help me stand up and lead me to her car.


	12. Explanations

**A/N: Would you look at that, another short chapter. This story is nearly over now, one more chapter after this one although I may write an epilogue. Please review it.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not High School Musical or associated characters but I do own Helen, Ryan's family members, & Jenny with family members.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

'So, now will you tell me what's going on around here? I think I have a right to know.' I said.

I was sat on the sofa in Helen's apartment above the library. She'd had no time to tidy it, since it'd been trashed but it still looked better.

'Ryan. What I'm about to tell you isn't easy. About 100 years ago a wood cutter and his family lived in the clearing. They were a peaceful family. They had 2 children; Jenny, the oldest having been born in 1892, and Mark Boosey. In 1906, though, a fire started at their house. It was thought that all 4 died in the fire. However, I found that this was not true. One of them escaped, Jenny. Two years later she died, murdered. Nobody knew that she hadn't died and she lived out in the woods. She believed that the fire hadn't been an accident as the police assumed. She thought it was deliberate and she was right. That was why she was murdered, the person who started the fire, caught up with her. They had all been buried in the clearing, and the murderer buried Jenny under the right headstone but he changed the wording to 'Who hated life to the end.'

'You said you didn't know anything about the clearing. Why?'

'When Jenny's family was killed she vowed to find out who murdered her family but when she got close to knowing - he killed her. She didn't die peacefully and her soul never rested. On her death she vowed to get even, no matter how long it took. So she took her original form as a ghost.

'When I was a girl I took an interest in the wood and like Jenny, I believed it had been no accident. I studied it and found out everything I had just told you. I even went as far as trying to trace the murderer.

'However, Jenny didn't like this, she wanted to be the one to find out who the murderer was so started haunting me. It got to the point where I wouldn't leave the house. I was so scared. I ended up begging her to stop haunting me. She agreed, but only if I stopped researching her life. So I did.'

'Who was the murderer then?'

'A man named Anthony Evans.'

'That was my great-grandfather.'

'Yes I know. I'd traced his family up to your generation. When Jenny trashed this place yesterday, I knew she was looking for it. She knew you were his descendant. She wanted payback.'

'And she got it.'

'Yes. She killed Gabbi, Troy and Sharpay to get almost even. Had her plan succeeded, she'd have killed you too.'

'Will she stop now?'

'I do not know. I hope she does stop. For the town's sake.'


	13. I'll Get By

**A/N: Hope everyone had a good christmas. Here's chapter 13 and please review.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School Musical but Helen is mine.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The next day, I said goodbye to Helen. She had promised to visit me soon but had a few things to sort out first. I climbed into the taxi which was to take me back to London. I was uncomfortable, I was leaving everything behind; but Helen had promi sed to bring whatever they salvaged from the tents.

When I got back to London, I became very claustrophobic and jumpy. I constantly looked over my shoulder and I always felt as if I was being followed.

A couple of weeks later, Helen came up to London to stay with me. We were walking round the streets looking at the shops. Suddenly I felt everyone close in around me. Being claustrophobic, I couldn't cope. I ran. I needed to get out. I was beginning to panic. I couldn't get out. I was trapped.

'Ryan are you alright?' asked Helen, catching me up.

I carried on running. I ran across the road dodging the cars. Once across I stopped. This side was emptier, less people. In my mind I saw Jenny. I shook my head and watched Helen run across the road to catch up with me. A car tried to serve but skidded on the wet road. It hit another car which ended up hitting Helen. I ran to her in a blind panic but I knew from the crumpled body that she too had died.

I ended up having to drop out of my job placement at the local law firm. My life reminded me of part of a Bon Jovi song called 'Someday I'll be Saturday Night' where it says 'Yes, I'm down but I know I'll get by.'

* * *

**A/N: Here it is, the final chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read this or reviewed it. I am in two minds as to whether or not I should do an epilogue. What do you think?**

**Jonesy**


End file.
